Love Finally
by Tacolover11
Summary: This story has Tiva, and McAbby. Gets better as the chaptgers go along.
1. Chapter 1

1

"You're off the case," director Vance told Gibbs on a cold October morning, with a serious scowl on his face.

"What?" Gibbs yelled back.

"You're off the case because it seems to me that your team spends more time on their relationship status, rather than the status of the case."

"Well geez maybe DiNozzo but not McGee or Ziva. We've all been working weeks on his case and now you're just going to take it away. What the hell, I don't get it Vance. " He began to walk towards the door.

"Oh yeah and Jethro," Gibbs stopped and poked his head back in, "you're all on probation until further notice."

Gibbs said nothing he just walked out, rolled his eyes, and slammed the door it behind him. He was steaming as he began to walk down the stairs, while fixing his tie.

"I can't believe my girlfriend." Tony said looking at his phone.

"What'd she do?" asked McGee.

"Don't you mean what did he do?" Ziva said with a smirk, as she thought of how much she hated Toni's girlfriend, (to think of it she hated every one of his girlfriends, but she would never tell him that.

"Ha ha," Tony said thinking of how cute Ziva looked today, in her new blouse, "and for your information I dumped her."

"Why?" McGee asked.

"She just isn't for me, I like someone else."

"Who?" Ziva asked wondering if it was her.

"What's with all the one word questions Gibbs is going to be down any second and he's… he's behind me isn't he?"

"Yep DiNozzo," Gibbs said walking in behind him, he was calmed down now, "and I have more great news, we're off the case."

"What, why?" McGee asked.

"Again with the one word questions." said DiNozzo angrily. Gibbs gave him a glance, "Sorry, boss."

"You all spend more time on their relationship status, rather than the status of the case." answered Gibbs, beginning to rummage through his desk. He then realized that someone would have to tell Ducky and proceeded to the elevator.

"Who's going to tell Abby?" McGee asked worried for his crushes well being.

Tony and Ziva both looked at McGee knowing that he was worried. Suddenly Ziva spoke up, "She trusts you McGee, and you know she likes you."

"Ziva please I'm not in the mood, but I will go talk to her." He then pushed his chair away from his desk and proceeded toward the elevator, riding down with Gibbs.

"Hey Ziva," Tony said getting up from his desk, "What are you doing this Friday night?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well I was going to bring my girlfriend to see the newest Steven Spielberg movie, but well, you know what happened there. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

Ziva stared at him, and trying to avoid the topic she said, "Do you realize you've been wearing that shirt for three days straight?"

"I haven't gone home, unlike you, but if it bothers you so much," he said holding up a shirt from his desk drawer as he unbuttoned the old one, "You still haven't answered the question." He said as he put his arms into the sleeves of his shirt.

"Sure I don't think I'm busy, will it be like a date, hopefully." After she had said it she knew she was done for yes the date thing would've been fine, but the hopefully that had slipped out, and now she just sat staring at Tony, who had stopped buttoning his new shirt three holes from the top.

"Ummm…I mean… I mean" Ziva tried to fix it but couldn't find the words.

"Ziva?" Tony asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I… love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Please see chapter 1 to get the start o the story.

2

"Come with me."Tony said as he walked toward the "Most Wanted" wall now tucking in his shirt and entered the maintenance door to the left of it. "What do you mean you love me too, why didn't you tell me."

"Me, what about you? You're the one who..." Ziva yelled.

"Shhh," Tony said putting a finger over her mouth, "We don't want someone to hear us."

"Fine, well why are you blaming me, you didn't tell either?"

"Well, as you can probably tell I've been trying to tell you, when I suggested we were the ones who undercover husband and wife two years ago."

"Hey, that was my idea." Ziva answered angrily.

"I know," said Tony smiling "You know this reminds me of a movie I saw about..."

"Why are we fighting about this? You are such a… such a…"Ziva tried to search for a word that would perfectly describe him without offending him.

At that she was felt Tony's lips on hers and she slowly closed her eyes. She felt her is hands on her back, as she put her palms on his chest and slowly pushed him away. They couldn't go this fast, not with their brand new shaky relationship. They stared into each other's eyes. Tony then proceeded to walk out the door. Ziva stood against the wall then sunk to the ground and stared at the shelves of cleaning products. The one man she had ever truly loved, and she had just blown it. Just then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was a text from Tony, and her heart stopped beating momentarily as she slowly, opened the phone.

Tony: Ziva, I know what I just did probably wasn't the right thing to do, so I'd like to make it up to you. Meet me tonight at 8, right outside the restaurant of the Five Hills Plaza Hotel. From, Tony. Oh yeah and about that movie on Friday we might just have to do that too.

Did he just ask me out on a date, Ziva thought. She blinked a few times and replied that she would have to think about it. "He really does want me."She said to herself. She opened the door and slipped out. She then proceeded to slip down the stairs to the bathroom one floor below. She stared at the mirror, looking at her eyes, and fixing her hair. She thought words of confidence to herself then proceeded to go see Ducky, (she needed some words of wisdom from someone who knows.) As she walked in, alls she saw was Abby and McGee. They were standing square next to each other staring straight at Ziva. Abby's lab coat was thrown into one corner, and the Winzer knot on McGee's tie was down to right above his belly-button. Ziva stared at them, as Abby and McGee look at each other and then at their feet. Ziva, then asked in a state of confusion, "Okay, I need an explanation."

Abby, was the first to move, she gave McGee one of her childish looks, and then with a nod of his head, she walked slowly over to the corner, retrieved her lab coat, and slowly walked toward the door leaving McGee to explain.

"Well," He paused trying to find the right words. "As you know I went down to see Abby and she, got angry like she normally does then, as I normally do, I began to try to talk over her saying things like, 'Abby you have to calm down,' and 'Yelling isn't going to help,' but suddenly out of nowhere I just screamed 'Abby I love you.' She stopped yelling grabbed my tie pulled me close to her we kissed. We were about to kiss again and then Gibbs walked in. He said that Ducky was out to a long lunch and wouldn't be back for another hour, and then left. Abby looked at me and I looked at her, and… well, you know."He paused, and gave Ziva a look of embarrassment, and then continued, "We had only been here five minutes before you walked in. What were you coming to see Ducky for anyway?"

"Umm, nothing I just had to ask him a question."

"You're hiding something."

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Tony and I just kissed, and… well… he asked me out to dinner and a movie, and I came down here to get some advice from Ducky.."

"Why, we all knew it would happen, what's the matter?"

Small tears began rolling down her cheeks, as McGee stood in shock he had never seen her cry before. "I love him and I know it would be easy to just tell him, and be done with it, but there's the whole Gibb's rules, and it makes me wants to iron the towel."

"Throw; throw in the towel," She gave him a wicked glance, saying that correcting her English wasn't helping, "Sorry." He said backing off.

"McGee," The tears were now pouring down she stretched her fingers, and pulled them through her hair, then she stared at McGee, and desperately said, "What do I do."

Please give me some feedback Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Please reveiw, and if you put me on your story alert I do check out your page and read your stories so please review and story alert me.

4

McGee answered after a few silent seconds. He put his hands under Ziva's chin, and made her look at him, which made the tears flow slower, "Do what your heart tells you to do." He wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"What is that some kind fortune cookie."Ziva asked, her tears had almost stopped.

"No, it's the truth."

Ziva knew he was right she gave him a hug and went back to the sliding door. Before she left, however, she turned around and said, "McGee, take your own advice," then proceeded out the door. McGee stood in silence, and then slowly went out the door.

As McGee and Ziva sat at their desks they thought about what had just happened. Tony was sitting at his desk whistling Sinatra. "What's with you two it's like you've seen a ghost?" There was no answer. "Okay then," Tony answered "I guess I'm hated by all." He began to use his computer to shoot Ziva an e-mail.

Tony: Hey, are you okay the last time I saw you, you were darting out of the maintenance closet now you come back up in the elevator with McGee and you are both super pale and won't speak. What's wrong?

Ziva read it and replied: Tony I'm fine I just saw something worse than a ghost, but I'm okay. I just remembered I'm in for dinner on Friday.

Tony laughed at his own response before he sent it. Tony: Great, wait and what did you see that's worse than a ghost, was it McGee naked?

Ziva: Ha Tony I'll tell you on Friday I don't want them to read our e-mails and think we like each other or something, and it would be terrible if the thought that.

Tony: Funny, Ok, bye.

Ziva: Bye

They then both looked up from their computers, and stared into each other's eyes, but then shot them back down to their desks, as to not to make anyone suspicious.

On Monday morning Ziva and McGee met each other in autopsy during lunch. They had been taking advantage of Ducky's lunch hour to talk. McGee had went back to Abby and asked her out on a date for the Thursday before.

"So what did you two do?" McGee asked.

Ziva began to speak talking as if she had something to hide, keeping her hands behind her back, slightly swaying, "We went to that new fancy restaurant, near the mall, Carlavine's, and then saw that new film by Steven Spielberg." She paused, "Oh, yeah and there's was one more thing, we went to Vegas and well…" She took her left hand out from behind her back; on it was not only an engagement ring, but a gold band.

McGee stared in awe, he turned making a slow 360 degrees as he ran is fingers through his hair. "I don't believe it."

"Well I know it's sudden, but."

"No that's not it it's just," McGee held up his left hand, on it was also a gold band, "I guess great minds think alike."

They stood staring at each other, until McGee spoke up "Wait, why didn't Tony say anything?"

"We agreed not to tell anyone until lunch today."

"But doesn't mean that you just"

"Yes I know but, I needed to tell someone well I am a female, anyway, when were you and Abby going to tell?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Wow, well I we don't want to screw up the plans."

"Exactly."

At that they walked out both smiling ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Please reveiw. Sorry about the 4 onthe topof the last chapter please ignore it.

Later that day at back at the DiNozzo apartment, Tony and Ziva, sat on the couch watching an old black and white movie. Tony had his arm around her and she had her head on his chest. Ziva continued to twist, and play with her wedding ring.

"What's wrong honey?" Tony, asked her after a few minutes.

"Nothing, it's just, I was wondering if this was the right thing, should we have gotten married I mean, you know my father, he's my traditional."

He pulled back from her and gave her a horrified glance, "You haven't told him yet"

"No, I told him, and now we're not speaking, but what else is new. I mean he might have been fine with it if I had married a nice Israeli guy and had a big Jewish ceremony, but this took him off guard, in the wrong sort of way. I'm contemplating calling him again, but I know I'll just cause myself pain."

"Again?"

"Yes again, but I guess that's what I do for love."

They had a short peck of a kiss, but before Tony could give her another one, she asked, "So what where your favorite and least favorite reactions today." She was wondering if he realized that she had told McGee.

He thought and then answered, "I liked Abby's response as she was excited but then looked like she had something to hide, I might have to ask her about it."

"I'm sure she'll tell you sometime, and what about your least favorite."She said anxiously.

"I didn't like McGee, it's like he already knew, but he couldn't of, did you tell him."

"No how could I? Well, I loved Ducky's reaction it's as if he knew it would happen. I didn't like Gibbs' reaction, he didn't seem pleased."

"He never does."

"This was worse than usual; I don't how he's going to handle it when McGee and Abby tell him that they too went to Vegas and…" She stopped realizing what she had said.

"What?"

Ziva looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, "Damn."

"I'm worried, about tomorrow." Abby said as she sat on the couch watching TV, her legs were, outstretched on McGee's lap, the laptop was resting on them, McGee was playing one of his usual computer games, and stopped typing to look at her after she began to talk.

"Why?"

"McGee, Gibbs is like a father to me, and today when he heard about Tony and Ziva, he was so angry and he tried so hard to be happy for them, but I'm just worried this marriage is going to ruin our relationship."

"I thought about that before we did this, if he really cares he will be happy for us." The laptop was now sitting on the floor and McGee was holding Abby's hands.

"I hope you're right."

Abby came up in the elevator at exactly 9am, and made her way to McGee's desk. It took everything in Tony's power not to tell anyone about the marriage, and he was glad that in a few minutes his mouth could open again. Abby made it to McGee's desk; she was nervous, and scared. She came up behind McGee, "Are you ready?"

"I think so." He stood up. "Umm, can I have your attention guys?" Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs all looked up. "Well Abby and I umm, we have something to tell you, umm, Abby."

She looked at him, and then began to speak, "Well, on Sunday, McGee and I went out to Vegas and well, we got married."

Gibbs face became red and then, trying to keep at least a little calm, he slowly said, "Elevator now." They all practically ran there. When they entered the three others in the elevators fled. The door closed, Gibbs made the elevator go black. "What were you four thinking? I say you spend too much time on relationships, and to stop so you go on full force. I have rule 12, and so instead of dating you get married. Does anyone else, not understand this?"They all stood and stared, "Does anyone have anything to say?"

Abby sunk down to the ground crying, and McGee sank down to comfort her, she began speaking through the tears, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, but… but… I love him."

Ziva tried to hold in her tears, but couldn't, Tony went over and hugged her. Gibbs leaned against the door of the elevator, as he watched two of his agents hugging in one corner, and the other agent comforting his forensic scientist in the other. "Okay, okay, I am fine with it. It's just that you know me 4 wives, Shannon and Kelly, and well, I was just worried… and," Abby stood up and gave Gibbs a hug, before he could finish.

"I get it Gibbs; you know you've always been like a father to me."

McGee stepped in, "Really boss she lost sleep over it, all she wanted was your approval."

"I know. She is like my little girl."Gibbs and Abby ended their hug and stared at Tony, and Ziva. Tony was staring at Gibbs, but then put his attention back on Ziva, she was still crying into his chest. "What's wrong Ziva?"

She composed herself before she spoke. "Nothing it's just, just, I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter please reveiw.

8

Tony's eyes got wider than she had ever seen them before, and then he took her shoulders, "You're what."

"I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me? How far along are you?" His head was spinning now.

Ziva began to cry again. "It's just that I wanted to wait but I had to tell, I don't want to keep anymore secrets. I've been pregnant ever since, well when my pipes burst two months ago."

Abby, McGee and Gibbs were staring at them, as Tony sank down to the ground processing everything, from that day. Then Gibbs wanted answers.

Ziva explained, "Two months ago, the pipes in my apartment burst, so I had to shower here. Tony was stressed and that's where he goes cool down, but he didn't expect me to be there. We talked and he handed me my bathrobe. We kissed, then push came to shove, and here we are."

Tony was now standing up; he then gave Ziva a hug. "I'm happy for you, for us," He looked into her eyes, "I love you, and you can tell me anything." They kissed, and Gibbs started the elevator.

"It's like a happily ever after." Abby said

"A crazy happily ever after." Gibbs answered. They all laughed.

End of Book 1

Book 2 will be coming out shortly follow me as an fanfiction writer to see it first. Part two starts right of the bat 9 months from now and it's baby time!


End file.
